In the Eyes of Kings
by Isabella Mare Swann
Summary: When Edward leaves her in the woods, Bella decides to go to Volterra. There she will find a family and her mates
1. In the beginning

My name is isabella and this is my story


	2. Time for change

This is my first fanfic so be nice

Stephinie Meyer owns Twilight

Why did he have to leave me?

Why?

I mean I loved him from the bottom of my heart and he just leaves ne behind

Watch out Edward There's a new Bella in town


	3. I'm on my way

Finally I make it to the airport and buy my ticket. When we start to pull always from the gate all I can. think of is _I'm on my_ _way_. I can't help but wonder what will await me in Volterra . I mean the Volturi are known for not giving second chances, but at least I know that they'll kill me when I ask.

As we pass over Florence my nervousness starts to kick in.

Stop_ it Bella! You've come this far now is not the time to get cold feet. Come you run with vampires not little girls._

_"_Thank you ladies and gentlemen, for flying Continental Airlines. I hope you have a pleasent time in the beautiful land of Italy. Once again, thank you and have a good day."

Well that's my que. I make my way off the plane and down the gangplank.

_I wonder where I can get a taxi_.

And just my luck there is one right by the curb. I charge in before anyone else can claim it.

" Volterra please"I tell the driver.

**Three hours later**

I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know we are pulling up to a huge castle, the likes of which I have only seen in movies.

The tall building seems to reach to the sky and the four towers seem to reach even farther. I pay the driver and walk up to the rich mahogany doors and knock.

I have to wait about five minutes before the door opens and I then see...


	4. Finding our mate

**Aro's pov**

Another boring day in Volterra. All we do around here is judge and execute people. Where is the joy in that? Me and my brothers, Caius and Marcus, do not have mates to occupy our time, so we are starting to become bored with everyday life, un-life technically.

"Brother, what has you in such contemplating mood?" Caius asks me.

We'll Caius it would seem that ..." I start to reply ,but then Marcus jolts up.

"What is it Brother?"

"I do not know Aro ,but it would seem that our mate is at the door!"

Our mate! Finally after all this time. Wait a second.

"Marcus, did you say our mate, as in all three of us.?"

"Yes I did Aro, and I would think that you and Caius would like to meet her." He says as he rushes off of his throne and toward the door. As soon as he finishes we are out of the throne room and toward our mate.

When we arrive at the door, we open it and there stands the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth.

Her hair is a rich chocolate brown that falls to her waist, she also has red highlights ,but I am guessing she can't see them with her human vision. She is around 5'5, but with the dress she is wearing it makes her look taller. And what a dress it is! The collar is low, but not to low and it goes down to below her knees. It seems to accentuate all of her glorious features. Next I notice her eyes and I can't seem to look away. They are so brown that they are almost black. It is evident that she is young, around 18, but there is a conviction in the of past horrors and sorrow that she as seen.

_I swear to you my beauty that those eyes shall only hold happiness and love from this day on _

It took about 2 seconds to admire her so she would not notice anything amiss.

"What can we do for you my dear. Are you lost do you need some help getting home?"

"No sir I am not lost."

Oh sweet heaven almighty! Her voice is like that of angels,but it is also wary as if she is on guard for any danger. Although I can not blame her. We are the king of predators, she would be a fool not to be wary.

What she said next surprised me to my core.

"I have come for death. And I know you are willing to give seeing as how I know what you are."

I could barely contain my growl. Not at what she would know of my kind , but why would this beauty seek death?

"Tell me dear child why do you wish for death?"

"My vampire family has left me. My mate" she said with a sneer," has abandoned me. My father is dead,my mother no longer cares, and I am sick of this life."

My poor mate. Fate has given her a cruel hand. I vowed then and there that my brothers and I would do all in our power to make this beauty happy again.

" I am afraid we can not grant your request."

" Why ever not!?"

Oh, my mate has some fire in her she will be perfect for us.

"Would you come inside dear and we can then fully asses your situation?"

I opened the door farther to let her in. She looked at us with barely hidden distain. She steeped in and I closed the door. We then made our way into the heart of our domain.

Ido not own Twilight


	5. authors note

This is not part of the story,but I do not appreciate reviews that just comment to be mean. I am on this sight to releave stress, not to create more. I do want help with my story. I do not however think that I deserve a review that just bitches on my work. I look forward to reading reviews for my story. I do not look forward to people reviewing just to tell me my work is bad. If it is give me ideas to make it better. If you don't just don't read my story. Thank you to all of my readers. I really appreciate your input.


	6. The beginning of healing

Thank you my readers you brighten my Days

I do not own twilight no matter How much I want to

**Bella's pov**

The door opens and I see three of the most gorgeous men ever. In front is a man with black hair and bright red eyes. You can tell he is ancient, but at the same time young and energetic. Off to the right is a man with shoulder length brown hair. His eyes show such sorrow' but at the same time infinite love for one lucky enough to have him. And last but certainly not least, there is a blond haired man and his hair is so blond it could be mistaken for white. These men are gods and should be cherished by one that is lucky to hold their love.

I do not know why, but I have a fierce need to protect, love and cherish these men and I do not know why.

" My dear please come in we have much to discuss." says the black- haired beauty. I step inside and a seance of belonging washes over me. We make our way down winding halls and we pass gorgeous paintings. The one that captures my eye is a painting of sunset moon with angels surrounding what looks to be the three men in front of me.

" What is this painting of?" I ask no one in particular.

" That is of the start of the vampire race and yes me and my brothers are the first vampires. The beings that changed us are the highest guard in God's army. He had sent them to create a new race, But instead they created a race of monsters. When their God found out what they had done they were cast out from heaven and destined to live the rest of their lives as mortals for all eternity. It is foretold that one who has suffered the greatest heartbreak would break the curse and restore them to heaven. Oh, well as I said it is just a rumor, but you can rest assured that they did change my brothers and I. We have not been able to locate them since."

I was very surprised that Marcus had told me the kings back story without even knowing me at all.

" T-Thank you Marcus that was kind of you to t-tell m-me your back story." Uh I guess I was more nervous than I thought.

* * *

We had finally reached an office with the initials AV. As I stepped inside, I gasped at the sheer beauty of it all. On one side of the room there was a huge ledge that looked as if it would be comfortable to sit there all day and gaze out of the window down onto the city. Next to it was a ginormous book shelf that held a range of books from cooking ( though why a vampire would need a cook-book I will never know) to books on the exploration of space. These things held fancy for me, but what really caught my attention was oak desk that took op a rather big portion of the room. I just could not believe the sheer beauty of it all. I was cut off from my musings by the brown-haired god calling my name.

"Mia bella, would you please sit down?"

Omg! I don't know what he said but I'm starting to get all hot and bothered

We all sit down with me being in front of the desk and them be hide.

" Now my dear my name is Aro, the brother next to me is Marcus,and the other one is Caius"

The all smile sweetly at me except Caius. I mean he does smile, but it does not look a genuine as Aro's and Marcus'

" Bella I must ask you could I have your hand?" asks Aro

"A y-yeah s-sure" What is with the stuttering Bella you never stutter.

Aro grabs my hand ,but after a few minutes the smile fades from his face and up comes a frown.

"What is it brother?"

"I do not know Caius. I can't seem to read her mind"

I jerk my hand back.

"READ MY MIND! What gives you the right to read my mind without my permission?"

Aro looks completely flustered as if he thought he had asked. I hated seeing him so sad so I said,

"Just ask next time please." He immediately brightened up.

_Sheesh this guy can go from happy to downright depressed in five seconds!_

"Seeing as I can not read your mind you must tell us your story and how you know of our kind."

So in the end I told them why I had first moved to Forks,how I had first met the Cullens, when Edward saved me from Erik's van,they growled at that and when I told them of Port Angeles, when Edward and I had first started dating and the whole James incident. Then I had to tell them about how HE had left me in the woods.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Edward was starting to get on my nerves with the whole Jasper incident. I mean it wasn't even his fault. He had had his blood lust along with everyone else's and one of them I was a singer to._

_"Bella could we talk for a minute?" said Edward _

_So we walked into the forest for about a minute;we were still in sight of my house,but we were still hidden from any prying eyes. Edward turned back to me and the first thing I noticed was his eyes. Instead of the liquid gold they were supposed to be, they were a stone cold black that held no emotion in their depths._

_"Bella we're leaving" he stated suddenly. I knew he was leaving me,but part of me had to try_

_"No please don't go. I need you. We can work this out. that problem that happened with Jasper was nothing! We, no I just have to be more careful. We could.."_

_He cut me off mid rant with the words that would haunt me forever._

_"Bella I do not want you. I never loved you, you were just a play thing to pass the time,a pet to keep me and my family seeming normal. Do you honestly think i could love someone as plain as you. I am a vampire for fuck's sack. I can't be bothered with an annoying human girl. And that is what you are to me and my family a bother."_

_And just like that he was gone from my life never to return. Of corse I chased after him begging him to come back, but to no avail. My last thought as drifted into darkness was'_

_"Edward, I hope you burn in hell"_

* * *

When I finished my story, I looked up to see the three kings seething. I suddenly felt the strong urge to calm them down.

_What is wrong with me_

"La mia piccola stella, we are sorry for the pain he has caused you, but I must ask how did you return home"

"Oh' sorry Marcus. My bad. I was found by Sam Uley, a man that my father used to know from the reservation. He picked me up and dropped me at front door. My dad had not sent out a search party, but Sam was hiking in that area and found me. I thank him for saving my life.

Marcus had a distraught look on his face and I could not help but be worried.

" Dear Marcus what is the matter?"

"Well, la mia piccola stella, I can read bonds for that is my power and the bond with your father is showing that he is dead is there a reason for that?"

"Yes there is a reason you see after Ed-He left me in the forest and Sam dropped me off at home I walked inside and saw Charlie laying on the couch with a bottle of pills in his hand. He had committed suicide and I guess I wasn't worth hanging on for." by the end of my tale I was crying. Marcus and Aro came over to hug me. Caius hovered over us,but did not give me his embrace. In the king's arms I felt safe and loved. I must ask them about that.

"Aro, Marcus, why do I feel so safe and loved in your arms and with Caius standing there. Like I know we just met but is this normal."

The three kings looked at each other and smiled. Marcus turned to me and said, " the reason you are feeling that is because you, me,Aro, and Caius are all mates"

I just stared at them.

"M-M-Mates,you three are my mates all three of you?"

Marcus nodded and I promptly fainted.

* * *

**Thank you dear readers for your support. I would like to give a shout out to ****Saddles18, love you and all your support.**

**Now for a little side note I will be going back and probably re-writing chapters one and two. Keep reading for it is starting to get good**


	7. Chapter 7- learning the truth

**Thank you dear readers for your support. Review and give me some ideas and i might put them in. Oh, I forgot, for those who wondered in the last chapter La mia ****piccolo stella means" my litte star"**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

_Ugh! Why is it so bright. _Is the first thing I think of when I wake up. I look over to the other side of the bed and I see Aro, Caius, and Marcus looking at me with barely concealed worry. Aro lets out a sigh of relief.

"I thought we had lost you Mia Bella."

"Nope, spick an span and ready to fall back asleep."

They laughed at me then turned to each other and started to speak vampire speed so I couldn't hear them. Marcus turned back to me and said,

"Bella, we are wondering how you feel about being our mates?"

I was dumbfounded. Like, seriously come on, I was overjoyed, but would they even want me, was I even worthy of their love?

"I am confused,why would you all want me. I am a weak, pathetic human. Please just kill me, for I am unworthy of your love."

A look of shock came over their features and they rushed to my side. Instantly, I was in Caius' arms, while Aro and Marcus were in front and starred to purr at me.

"What are they doing Caius?"

"They are purring to help calm you down. Only our true mates can do it to each other."

"Then why did I not see Esme and Carlilse doing it to each other, or Jasper and Alice?"

"Because they are not each others true mates. They are more of ... companions."

Well that certainly explained why my "parents"**(Note ****sarcasm)** and Alice and Jasper never were as affectionate as Emmet and Rosalie. By this time my two other mates and stopped purring and looking at me with complete love in their eyes.

"Ok look, I seriously am over the moon that I am your mate, I mean who wouldn't love to have a thoroughly hot guy as their mate not to mention three of them. But are you all absolutely sure that you want me as your mate.?"

They looked at each other and then turned back to me and Aro said,

" Mia Bella, you are our life and you are made to be with us. We love you and can not wait to get to know you."

A smile broke out on my face and I have never been happier. The three kings of the almighty vampire race wanted me. A little nobody from Forks. I felt as if I could travel the world with my joy. On the plus side they seem happy that I am happy.

" Even though I love you with all my heart, I would ask that we could take it slow and get to know one another before I am changed"

"My dear that is perfectly acceptable to me and my brothers." says Aro

"Okay, Now that we have that settled could you all leave so I can get some shut eye?"

They leave and close the door.

WOW! I am the mate of three drop-dead gorgeous men. MY day just got infinitely better.

* * *

**I know it was short,but do not worry if I get more ****reviews I will try to make the next one longer.**

**Eternally Yours,**

**I.M.S.**


End file.
